Tis The Season
by StgMc98
Summary: An insight into the married life of The Doctor and River in the festive season! Please review :)
1. Knocking Knees and Kicking Heels

The Doctor spun on his toes, hands spread out, dancing around the TARDIS console. He was filled with uncontrollable joy, and it beamed through his face, and his movements. He was in his customary tweed jacket, blue shirt and black trousers. And, most important of all, his red bow tie. His hair flew from side to side as he bounced around the TARDIS console. River walked into the room at the top of some stairs that led into the depths of the TARDIS and looked over; her face was a mixture of surprise and curiosity: the same curiosity of a mother catching her son dancing or singing to himself. Suddenly he saw her after completing a 360º spin and stumbling onto the railings. He blushed, his face soon turning rosier than a Santa outfit, and River could no longer contain her laughter. It was not a derogatory laugh, but the laugh of an old friend. When she controlled her laughter – and he'd recovered his balance – she walked down the stairs in her thick, high boots clonking down the shiny steps. Into her boots were tight, black trousers with a decorated silver belt; her stylish black jacket hanging over the sides of the belt, with a white vest-shirt hiding underneath.

"Hello sweetie... enjoying yourself?" She said knowingly, almost slipping back into fits of giggles as he looked up at her, embarrassed and flustered for words. He managed a reluctant smile, and so she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly, her hand brushing through his hair soothingly, patting his back with her other hand like a young child. He looked up at her, beginning to see the funny side, and they burst into fits of giggles. She let him go, seeing that he needed no more comforting, and imitated his careless spinning around the console, resting on the railings around the other side, grinning lovingly back at her husband.

She looked stunning, he thought, and he knew that he had to say something. He knew that he _wanted_ to say something. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't compliment his own wife, because his throat was tightening. He bounced over after River, leaning on the railings next to her. But still he was only able to smile, no words came. Then, surprising himself, her got a surge of confidence when she smiled back.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He just about managed to get the words out, but it sounded level headed, and – above all – loving. Her face lit up and instant happiness flooded her features. She began to bat her eyelids at him and twirl her hair, winking jokingly at him. But he felt a strong sense of triumph. He'd managed to say it. He'd told her how amazing she looked. And it felt good.

"Well thank you sweetie," She said, still smiling like a Cheshire Cat, "and I must say, you looked most handsome dancing around the TARDIS." With this, they burst into fits of giggles again. He wasn't done yet though. He was in the festive mood, and it was only two weeks until Christmas. But the TARDIS wasn't ready! He began to tap his right heel gently with his left foot as he thought of what to say, carefully considering and rephrasing the sentence, joining and separating thoughts from around his vast mind. His knees began to knock together, and he began to fiddle with his bow tie. "What's wrong, sweetie?" River asked, noticing the change from the chuckling, carefree lover to the serious, pondering and seemingly older man.

"Nothing," He said quickly, her question snapping him back into reality from his thoughtful trance, "I...I was um.. just wondering, if... you, erm wan-" he mumbled.

"Sorry sweetie, but if you're trying to whisper in my ear, you're definitely not doing it right!" She interrupted with a reassuring smile.

"Right. Erm, sorry about that. What I was trying to say was, um, I think we should start decorating the TARDIS." She beamed at him, giving him the confidence to continue, "because it's not long until Christmas and I think we should make it extra special this year!"

She took his hands and moved to stand directly in front of him, gripping his hands tightly. She locked onto his eyes with a loving look of warmth and cheer, and said exactly what he had wanted her to.

"I'd love to, sweetie."


	2. Presents Part 1

River walked into a large living room in the depths of the TARDIS, and saw that The Doctor was hunched over in the corner. There were two large sofas either side of him, with a large log fire a few metres from him on the wall he was facing. The walls were high, with pale beige walls and a warm chocolate carpet. The Doctor's arms were frantically moving. River looked over, confused, and lightly coughed. The Doctor jumped out of his time-travelling skin and his head shot round to look at River.

"You could've knocked, you know!" He exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Yes," replied River, struggling to contain a chuckle at his reaction, "But that would've been no fun, sweetie."

The Doctor glared at her. "Anyway, you mustn't come any closer, okay?" River's eyes wondered around the room, and could see no decorations. She looked over at The Doctor, puzzled, and mentioned it to him.

"I thought you said you were coming in here to decorate?" She said slowly, "But I see no decorations..."

"Yes, well, um" The Doctor stuttered his reply, "I... have some –" he pointed behind him "important, um, things... to attend to first. And then, I'll-"

"What things? What are you hiding sweetie?" River interrupted, seemingly impatient.

The Doctor stepped to one side, revealing a box, wrapped in TARDIS blue wrapping paper with small Santa faces on. Unfortunately, The Doctor took a step too far and crashed into one of the large, inviting sofas and ended up on his back with a cushion in his face. River sat next to him, looking down at him as he removed the cushion from his bemused face, and they laughed together, and shared and passionate kiss. His hand reached down, slowly, trying to find what he was looking for. His fingers felt the edge of it, and a smile spread across his face. His arm moved slightly further to wrap his hand around the edge of it. He lifted the TARDIS blue paper and pressed the box against his chest. River smiled, an uncontrollable wave of happiness flooding her, and took the box from him. She tore at the corner of the paper. She smiled again, a chuckle of laughter slipped out.

"It's perfect sweetie!" She exclaimed.


End file.
